


15D15P: TMT - Oblivious

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [12]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _012\. Oblivious_  
>   
> 

“What were you doing with Cassia last week?”

Ky stiffened and turned. A girl with long blonde plaits stood at the top of the hill, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

So. The statistics had changed. Cassia was only the third-fastest now.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ky said, a friendly smile in his voice. “We were hiking, same as everyone else.”

“No,” Livy said. “You had your arm around her and you were moving a stick around in the dirt.”

Ky laughed easily. “Oh, that. I was just showing Cassia how to draw the trees.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
